Despair in Fuyuki
by RavenRyuhi
Summary: The Grail summoning some rather unexpected Servants brings... Despair to Fuyuki.


**I don't own Fate Stay Night or Castlevania**

 **Despair in Fuyuki**

Rin Tohsaka had not been having a good day. After performing the summoning, the Servant's appearance had trashed the living room even though she performed the summoning in her basement. She forgot to set her clocks back so she performed the ritual one hour before her magical energy was at its peak. She supposed she should consider herself lucky she summoned a servant at all. She did manage to summon a Saber but that seemed about as lucky as she got. Even though a Servant was supposed to be a long dead figure from myth and legend, this Servant was wearing modern clothing. What's worse, his name wasn't one she recognised. She had no idea what his battle capabilities would be though she wasn't expecting much with a modern Servant. Oh well, time to get started.

When Rin arrived at her school, astralized Servant in tow, she discovered a bounded field was present. She headed to the roof and found the origin there. It was not active yet but once active it would dissolve those inside it. She was interrupted from her contemplations by the presence of an enemy Servant attacking her. Well, time to see what her Servant could do.

While she didn't know what she should be expecting from her Servant, she wasn't expecting _this_. After Saber parried the first strike from the blue-clad enemy Servant with the red spear, Saber went on the offensive with extremely fast sword strikes that the Lancer couldn't avoid completely. While a Saber being faster than a Lancer was somewhat unusual, the truly odd thing was that Saber didn't seem to be moving his hands in order to swing his sword. It was as if the sword just appeared in front of him and swung itself repeatedly. Lancer was hard pressed to muster up any offence in this battle and was even in danger of dying.

Of course, he still had a trump card.

Lancer leapt backwards and upwards to get some distance between himself and the enemy. He took aim at Saber yelled, "Gae Bolg!" The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death soared towards Saber. Lancer's Noble Phantasm warped causality, there was no way that it was not going to pierce Saber's heart.

Except Saber disappeared. Both Lancer and Rin blinked in confusion. He hadn't astralized and _was that a mirror where Saber was_? Indeed, there was a mirror in Saber's last location. One second after the spear hit the ground Saber proceeded to _pop out of the mirror_. A light then started to shine in front of Saber as he attacked Lancer with that hands-free sword of his before a _giant laser beam_ burst out of Saber and scorched Lancer.

Okay, maybe she could have done a _lot_ worse for a Servant.

* * *

The newly summoned Servant took stock of his surroundings. His Master did not want to participate in this war and was forced to summon him by her grandfather, a horrible being who not only utilized worm familiars to keep himself alive but infested his own granddaughter with worms! The Matou mansion was a den of evil and the Servant saw only one solution.

"Die Monster. You don't belong in this world!" The Servant yelled at Zouken before preparing an attack that would destroy all traces of the abomination.

"Hydro Storm!" he announced, unleashing a torrent of rain down on the entire room. The water disintegrated every last trace of Zouken and his familiars, including the heart worm that lay inside Sakura.

Unfortunately it only destroyed the heart worm by tearing a hole through Sakura's chest, killing her.

"Drat," muttered the Servant upon realizing he had just killed his Master.

* * *

Most Masters would be overjoyed to find themselves in his situation. Oh sure, Caster is known to be the weakest of the Servant classes, that is true. However, to summon _two_ Servants? Two Servants that he can switch between using depending on the situation? That was a fantastic advantage to have in the Grail War. One a typical Caster, the other a Servant using rather unconventional weaponry. Most Masters would not lament their fortune here.

However…

"Jonathan!"

"Charlotte!"

"Jonathan!"

"Charlotte!"

"Jonathan!"

"Charlotte!"

"Jonathan!"

"Charlotte!"

"Jonathan!"

"Charlotte!"

The Master of Caster could barely hear himself think as he tried to contemplate whether or not it was worth using magecraft to make himself deaf.

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern had waited a long time for this moment. She and her Servant Berserker had found her hated Onii-chan on the streets at night and now she could have her revenge. Shirou Emiya was under the streetlight with the Tohsaka heir and what Illya presumed was Shirou's Servant. He appeared to be a middle-aged or elderly man with russet brown hair, a beard and a moustache. He wore a brown trench-coat, blue jeans and boots. All in all, he did not seem to be a very impressive specimen, especially compared to her Heracles.

"Go Berserker," commanded Illya. "Kill Shirou's Servant and Tohsaka then crush Shirou's body to a pulp. Leave his head intact for me to play with though."

The grey-skinned engine of destruction immediately set out to follow his Master's command.

Five minutes later, Illya was in shock. A multitude of questions were in her mind and she couldn't decide which one to ask first. Her Berserker had… Her Heracles had…

Shirou's Servant rolled up his whip and went back to his Master, having eliminated the threat.

Illya managed to gather her wits enough to ask the Servant one question.

"My Berserker was supposed to have twelve lives. Even if you could defeat him once, he should have come back. Why isn't he coming back?!"

"I simply destroyed him before he could reconstitute," he replied. "It wasn't a problem."

"… That makes no sense!" she shrieked. He simply shrugged his shoulders.


End file.
